


To Boldly Go...

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [36]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy and Xander try their hand at role playing again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on March 19, 1999, back when I was writing "Heartache". This doesn't really fit here--not sure why it's in the chronology here--but it's just a smutty ficlet. When I wrote it I stated "set in the future of the series".
> 
> Original Notes: To my muse who in her fics has been going where she has never gone before. So, I wrote a little C/X smut piece, going where I often go--them fucking like bunnies...or ooky Martian rodents.
> 
> There are a couple more of these role playing fics but for some reason they're in my TEAOW&S Interludes section.

Cordelia looked at the pile of clothes in her hands then up at her boyfriend and sighed. "Boldly going where no man has gone before?" she asked pointedly.

"That is not logical or accurate," Xander responded in a monotone, then held up one hand, separating the fingers. "Live long and prosper...and get your luscious ass in that outfit."

Her eyebrows raised and she shook her head in amazement. "Cute ears." Turning, she stomped into her bathroom, leaving Xander fiddling with his Spock ears. He wore the traditional blue uniform of the original series, including phaser. He had plans for that phaser.

In the bathroom, Cordelia stripped off her clothes and put on the black, thigh-hugging stockings, red mini-dress and black boots. Backcombing her hair, she managed to make it somewhat poofy, then put on bright red lipstick. "The things I do for hot sex," she muttered, before twitching the dress over her hips and leaving the bathroom.

"Okay, Spock, let's do this pon pon thing."

"That's pon far." He rolled his eyes, then looked at her and his mouth fell open. "Wow. Um...Lieutenant Uhura, you look lovely tonight under the two moons."

"Uh huh." She slithered closer and leaned against one of the bed posts. "So...wanna fuck like bunnies? Or, would that be fuck like some ooky Martian rodents?"

"Lieutenant," Xander said sternly. "The moons seem to be affecting you...oddly."

"Ummm." She moved closer and plucked the phaser out of his hands, rubbing it across her breasts. "Moon madness..."

Xander stood straighter, clenching his hands into fists. "Physical pleasure is not necessary for the quiet, peaceful enjoyment of life."

Cordelia caught his waistband and tugged him against her, undulating her pelvis into his. "But, it's so much fun, Mr. Spock. You gotta try it. Go wild." Feeling his cock stirring beneath the knit pants, Cordelia grinned and slid the phaser down between them, caressing both their bodies.

His breath caught in his throat and he stammered, "This is not logical."

"You're a broken record, you sexy hunk o'Vulcan." With a shove, she knocked him onto the bed, following him down and straddling his hips.

"Lieutenant, are you wearing under things?"

"Gee, I don't think so," she said, pressing her damp cleft against his thinly covered erection. "Is that a problem, Mr. Spock?"

"Uh...no..." His hands dug into the bedding as she rocked against him. "Oh...fuck..."

"Why, Spock," Cordelia exclaimed in mock surprise. "That couldn't have been at all logical." Leaning down, she captured his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply. Her hands slid under his shirt and pushed it up, baring his chest to her eager fingers. Scraping her fingernails over his erect nipples, she delighted in his moans of pleasure, as his lips twisted under hers.

Xander reached for her hips, then pulled the dress up, running his hands over her naked ass, sliding one finger into her tight back passage. Hearing her groan against his mouth, he added a second finger, moving them in and out at a quick pace.

"Are Vulcans back door guys?" she whispered against his lips, then lowered her mouth to his chest, lapping at his nipples with her hot tongue.

"Vulcans are versatile," he gasped.

Sitting up, Cordelia pulled the dress over her head, leaving her naked except for the stockings and boots. Perspiration glistened on her golden skin and she cupped her breasts, running her thumbs over her sensitive nipples.

Moving off of him, Cordelia helped Xander remove his top, careful not to disturb the ears. Kneeling at his feet, she tugged off his boots, then wriggled him out of the tight pants, eying his erection with lustful appreciation. "Obviously there's no underwear in the future."

"Pity."

Grinning, she encircled his cock with her hand and squeezed, making him groan and arch his hips. "My, Vulcans are...big."

"Big ears, big dicks," he grunted, sweat breaking out on his upper lip as she rubbed his cock.

Bending down, Cordelia licked the weeping tip, then sucked the hard flesh into her mouth.

"Cor...Uhura," he cried, thrusting up uncontrollably. "I...don't wanna...come in your mouth." He was panting and shaking as she continued to suck, her tongue scraping along the underside of his staff. "Vulcans must deposit their seed in the ass."

As he strained to stay in character, Cordelia rolled her eyes at his really bad logic and lifted her head. "Must they? Well, if they must." Sighing artfully, she stretched across the bed and plucked a jar of mango flavored lube from her night stand drawer. Tossing it to Xander, she lay on her stomach, shoving a pillow beneath her stomach.

As the smell of mango filled the room, Cordelia sighed and wriggled, her own desire pulsing through her hot body. Xander had become so addicted to ass fucking her, she sometimes wondered if he had a hint of homosexuality in him.

With an intriguing picture of her, Xander and some faceless man in her head, Cordelia grabbed the plastic phaser and slid it between her legs, rubbing her tingling clit.

A slippery finger slid into her ass and she jumped, then moaned at the pleasure that flooded her. Xander straddled her hips and she moaned again as the tip of his cock entered her. Closing her eyes, she held her breath, the phaser pressed to her clit.

With a grunt of lust, Xander slammed his cock home, making Cordelia yelled in painful pleasure and spanked her clit hard. Her body shuddered into orgasm and she bucked up against him.

"Fuck me, Spock," she ordered hoarsely, as the phaser fell away, her fingers now caressing her wet cleft and throbbing clit.

Gripping her shaking hips, Xander began a hard, fast pace, his eyes crossing as her inner muscles clamped down on his cock, nearly squeezing the life out of him. "Lieutenant...you are much tighter than Vulcan women," he panted, smacking his pelvis against her plump ass.

Cordelia bit her lip and dug her free hand into the bedding, trying not to scream in pleasure as her second orgasm ripped through her. "Come, baby, come," she chanted, panting and trembling.

"I outrank you...lieutenant. I'll come...when I'm ready." He took a deep breath and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her up slightly, continuing to pound into her. Cordelia groaned at the new angle and thrust back against him, feeling her lust flare again.

One of his hands slid into her wet pussy and while his thumb diddled her sore clit, his fingers pressed inside her, stretching her. Thrusting his hand in time with his cock, he grinned as she bucked and whimpered, her body out of control.

"You come, Uhura," he whispered harshly into her ear, before clamping his mouth onto the nape of her neck.

Cordelia shrieked and climaxed, her wetness flowing over her hand and down her legs as her body shook in his grip.

Feeling her tightening around his cock, Xander let go, coming with loud grunts of pleasure, filling her to overflowing.

Tears of pleasure flowing from her eyes, Cordelia collapsed beneath him, her whole body aching yet relaxing. Xander pulled out of her and fell beside her, panting, wiped out from his orgasm.

After a few minutes of recovering, Cordelia turned her head and slowly pulled herself up to plop her head on his shoulder. "Oh...Mr. Spock..."

"To boldly go where only one man has gone before," he murmured, then placed a loving kiss on her sweaty forehead. Feeling her hand wrapping around his half-hard cock, he grinned. "Did I ever mention that Vulcans are insatiable?"

Tired, yet young and horny, Cordelia grinned up at him and languidly rose to her feet. Stretching her still trembling body, she turned towards the bathroom. "Do they have Jacuzzis in the future?"

"In any future I want to live in," Xander answered, dragging himself from the bed, his cock already hard again from the sight of her naked, in those incredibly sexy stockings and boots. He picked up the phaser, hoping it was water proof.

"Wonder if those ears will tickle between my legs," she called from the bathroom. The sound of running water filled the room and Xander hurried after her.

End


End file.
